


A plot to kill

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dorcadoc (Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very deep water you're treading.
Relationships: Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes
Series: Dorcadoc (Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151885





	A plot to kill

Our story starts in the Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters. Caradoc Dearborn is about to share some very troubling news with his girlfriend, Dorcas Meadowes.

Dorcas said, "Out with it, darling. That frown does not suit you."

Caradoc replied, "Your life is in grave danger."

Dorcas asked, "What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?"

Caradoc told her, "The Dark... Voldemort wants to kill you. There is a plot to kill you. Nobody knows why, but it has come from more than one legitimate source."

Dorcas frowned. "Why would he want to kill me though? I'm just another Order member."

Caradoc stated, "To Voldemort maybe, but you are definitely more than that to me."

Dorcas muttered, "What am I going to do?"

Caradoc explained, "The Order advise going into hiding, but I advise going on the run."

Dorcas inquired, "With you?"

Caradoc scowled. "The Order want me to remain behind." He continued, "But I'll be keeping a very close eye on you, dear. Be careful."

Dorcas assured him, "I'll do my best, you too."


End file.
